Moments in Time
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: A collection of short Sterek drabbles based off of different word prompts; some may only be a few sentences might be longer. They're all seperate from each other, unless stated otherwise. Stiles/Derek M/M Pack feels, angst, general fluffiness, etc. Rated T for swearing and such.
1. Obvious

**Hello all Teen Wolf fans! I'm sad that this season's over (even though it scared the hell out of me) but I'm looking forward for it's comeback in June! So this is my second Teen Wolf fic, people seemed to like my first one so I decided to try my hand at another. I've seen other people do prompt fics and I figured I'd do one for Sterek my way. All of these will vary in length, some might be only a few sentences while others will be longer; it all depends on how inspired I get by the prompt.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters (sadly), they belong to the genius mind of Jeff Davis.**

* * *

**#01 - Obvious**

"You do realize that everyone knows you and Derek are together right?"

The question, asked by one Jackson Whitmore, caused Stiles to spit out the orange juice he had been drinking. Jackson's nose scrunched up as he watched Stiles cough and scramble for napkins to clean up the mess he had just made. He couldn't help but notice the dark blush that rose on the human's cheeks and it made him snicker.

"Wh-what do you mean?! D-Derek and I aren't together!"

Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands, "_Sure you're not!_ Anyways, it's not like we mind or anything. You already act like a mom to all of us anyways, might as well make it official."

If possible, Stiles turned even redder than he already was and tried to flounder for more words when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into an equally muscular chest.

Derek's deep voice rumbled through him, "_Jackson,_ leave your mom alone. Don't make me give you extra laps during training today."

Jackson laughed out loud at that and nodded, quickly slipping out of the kitchen as Derek turned Stiles around in his arms.

When he reached the front door he could still hear their conversation (Thank you werewolf hearing!), "_Derek! _Why didn't you-? How long have they known?!"

Derek snorted and Jackson could just picture him rolling his eyes affectionately, like he did sometimes when Stiles fell asleep during Pack movie nights and started snuggling into Derek's shoulder like he was a pillow, "I'm pretty sure they've always known; probably even before _we _did."

Stiles groaned, "That's just _great!_ I'm surprised Scott didn't let the cat out of the bag earlier; he's never been good with things like this."

_Oh yeah! _He knew he'd forgotten something.

"Uh Stiles? Yeah, Scott doesn't know yet!"

"_**WHAT?!**_ He doesn't- wait have you been listening this whole time?! That's it, come here you!"

Jackson took off out the front door, heading towards the forest. Stiles might be a human but still, no one wants to piss off their mom!

"_JACKSON!"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	2. I'm here

**Disclaimer- I still don't own these lovely beings, I just listen to the little muse marshmallows and write about them.**

* * *

**#02 - I'm here**

"I'm here, Stiles."

Those were the only words that had ever made Stiles feel better when the anniversary of his mother's death came around each year. For years they had been uttered by only three people: his Dad, Scott and Melissa. They were the only ones who knew what he'd gone through with his Mom, that he had been there when she'd died, so they knew how deeply he needed the reassurance. He needed to know he wasn't alone.

This year he had more people in his life, still not many of them knew about the events surrounding his mother's death but the ones who did made a point of saying those words to Stiles on that day. Isaac said it while he hugged him tightly before he went to visit her grave and then again when he'd come back with dried tears on his cheeks.

Scott and his mom had gone home after assuring Stiles was okay and to call them if he needed anything, which he would.

His Dad had gone back to work after the visit; for a few years after she'd died his Dad had tried to stay home with him on the anniversary but he'd only ended up spending the day drinking heavily. After the first few times Stiles had insisted he should go to work after visiting her, to distract himself.

Once he'd finished hugging Isaac (he was a cuddly pup after all) Stiles went up to the room he shared with Derek on the nights he stayed over. He flopped down onto the bed and sighed tiredly.

After a few minutes the bed dipped and Stiles found himself wrapped up in Derek's arms.

"I'm here, Stiles." Derek whispered.

"...Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Puppies

**Some are long, some are short. This one happens to be short.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned werewolves, why would I need to write about them?**

* * *

**#03 - Puppies**

Derek and Stiles were the caretakers 5 very troublesome puppies. Their names were Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson and Stiles and Derek loved them all very much...

"SCOTT! I swear to God, if you take my hair dryer without telling me one more time I will rip your arms off!"

"Hey it's not my fault! I needed it to dry my shirt cuz Jackson threw water at me!"

"I wouldn't have thrown water at you if you hadn't snuck up on me after my run!"

"I wasn't sneaking! I was just... testing your werewolf reflexes! Yeah, that's it!"

"...Wow! That was dumb even for you Scott."

"Pfft!" (x5)

"HEY!"

...most of the time.

* * *

**Ah troublesome puppies... XD Hope you liked!**


	4. Gloves

**This one is SUPER short but the muse marshmallows demanded that I leave it alone after I'd written it originally. ^-^'**

**Disclaimer- I told you: muse marshmallows make me write, but I don't own anything.**

* * *

**#04 - Gloves**

Stiles learned very quickly that gloves were no longer a necessity in winter when you had a werewolf boyfriend (who just happened to run about 5 degrees hotter than a human) to hold hands with.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the fruits of my spurts of creativity! :)**


	5. Clean

**The marshmallows strike again! I have the impression that Derek is a typical _guy,_ in that he probably only cleans when it's absolutely necessary (seriously a lot of my guy friends are like that .). The guy lived in a burnt-out house for an entire season after all!**

**Disclaimer- Our dear Stiles and his band of merry (and some not so merry *looking at Derek*) werewolves aren't mine but I do get great joy in watching them every week!**

* * *

**#05 - Clean**

Derek wasn't a person who _cleaned_ per se; at least not since he was a kid and his mother would make him clean his room on a weekly basis. It's not that he was necessarily messy either but he just didn't make the extra effort to make things neat and organized so his room was usually very hard to navigate through with all the stuff he threw on the floor when he was in a hurry.

That changed rather quickly after the first time he brought Stiles to his bedroom.

"Holy crap! Really Derek, when was the last time you cleaned up around here?! If you think that I'm gonna sleep with you in a room like this, then you've got another thing coming buddy!"

Derek had never cleaned up so fast in his life.

* * *

**Stiles has our big bad sourwolf wrapped around his little finger! XD**


	6. Secret

**Another one of the shorter ones.**

**Disclaimer- I love Teen Wolf, but I don't own it.**

* * *

**#06 - Secret**

At the beginning of their relationship Stiles and Derek decided to keep it a secret so that they could have some time to themselves, to settle into their relationship, before the others found out.

That time amounted to only about a week before Scott barreled into Stiles' room to ask him something, only to find his best friend and said best friend's werewolf boyfriend in the middle of a _very _hot and heavy makeout session.

Needless to say the rest of the Pack knew in less than half an hour.

And Scott learned to knock before entering Stiles' room from then on.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's read and faved this so far!**


	7. Tease

**Disclaimer- Same as before, I still don't own these lovely characters.**

* * *

**#07 - Tease**

Stiles loved Scott he really did, but sometimes he was like a giant 5 year old. And it didn't help that Isaac, though adorable, was about the same mental age as Scott. If he thought about it, maybe that's why they got along so well.

The reason he says this is because presently Scott and Isaac were both hopping around Derek's living room, sing-songing at him.

_"Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree!"_

Stiles swatted at Scott as he dashed past him, laughing madly, "Dammit Scott, when I catch you-!"

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

He could never raise a hand at Isaac, even playfully, but that didn't mean he'd let the puppy keep singing that _annoying_ song!

_"First comes-"_

"**_DEREK!_ **Make your pups shut up!"

Derek, who was leaning up against the door frame watching the three teenagers running around the room, laughed when Stiles whined at him.

When Stiles ran past him he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips to his ear, "Don't you mean _our_ pups, Stiles?"

The human in his arms turned bright red and glanced shyly up at him with big honey brown eyes. Absently Derek noticed Scott and Isaac had stopped singing. He smiled gently, a smile he reserved just for Stiles, and leaned down to press a kiss to Stiles' soft lips...

_"First comes love, then comes-"_

_**"Dammit!"**_

* * *

**I love Isaac and Scott's funny moments, especially the "I might have been on watch last." one. XD I just had to incorpate that into this one shot.**


	8. Thunder

**Another one of the shorter ones. I imagine that Stiles' mom was incredibly caring and unique like Stiles himself so I decided to have a short little drabble centered around a moment in their relationship, with Sterek just lightly at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf, although I think you already know that. XP**

* * *

**#08 - Thunder**

Stiles had never been a big fan of thunder. It was too loud and it had always scared him when he was a kid, driving him into his parents' bed and cuddling into his Mom for comfort.

One night his mom had told him that the sound of thunder was just the Gods bowling and that it was nothing to be afraid of. He had believed her of course, when was his Mom ever wrong? It hadn't stopped him from jumping whenever a loud boom echoed in the night during a storm but it had made him feel less scared when it happened.

But now, as Stiles looked on at a snarling, wolfed-out Derek fighting one of the Alphas in the middle of a storm he started to think that maybe his mother, for the first time, had been wrong.

Maybe instead of the Gods bowling, it was an angry werewolf trying to protect its pack and mate.

* * *

**When I was a kid I never got those children's stories about what caused thunder or other things like that but I think Stiles' mom would have told them to him. Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who has read and faved this so far, I'm glad you like it. :)**


	9. Reality

**Short but I like it. :) During the whole _nogitsune_ thing I felt so bad for Stiles because he's such a sweetie and yet he had watch as his body did terrible things to his friends without his control. But cudos to Dylan O'Brien for his fantastic acting as void!Stiles, he is so talented! **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own the lovely characters of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**#09- Reality**

After spending far too much time being controlled by an ancient evil fox spirit that had messed with his mind and had done terrible things while in his body, Stiles still had some doubts about what was real and what wasn't sometimes.

For instance, right now he couldn't help but wonder if the warm skin pressed against his own in the bed was real or just another trick of his messed-up mind. Maybe he was still possessed by the_ nogitsune_ and this was all just a dream.

"Derek, is this a dream?"

The strong, muscular arms wrapped around him tightened. Stubble and warm lips grazed his shoulder.

"Stiles if this is a dream, would I do this?"

A large hand clipped the back of his head.

"_**OUCH!"**_

"...Okay you made your point."

* * *

**Hope you liked and thanks for reading! **


	10. Hands

**Short and sweet, that's all I have to say about this one.**

**Disclaimer- I own 3 DVDs of Teen Wolf but nothing else.**

* * *

**#10 - Hands**

It's funny how something as simple as hands could tell so much about a person.

For instance, Derek's hands were big and strong and had he not been a werewolf they would have constantly been littered with scratches and bruises. They were hands meant for fighting.

In contrast, Stiles' hands were slim and pale with moles decorating the backs. There were slight calluses on his fingertips from late nights spent doing research on his laptop on the newest creature invading Beacon Hills. And if you looked closely enough you could see the barely-there scar on his thumb from one of his first attempts at cooking when he was 12.

Two pairs of hands set to different tasks, both with the same purpose: to protect their loved ones.

Hands that, at the end of a hard werewolf-filled day, found each other and fit together perfectly.

* * *

**Thank for reading!**


	11. Distraction

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! . I actually kinda forgot I'd been doing this story. ^^' **

**Oh and, just as a reminder, these are _drabbles_ meaning that they won't be very long. I've been getting a lot of people saying they want them longer but honestly I only write as much as the prompt inspires me to write. I might expand a few of them in one-shots later, if I really feel like it, but for the purposes of this story they are gonna continue to be short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer- As per usual, I own nothing!**

* * *

**#11 - Distraction**

"C'mon sourwolf! Just one little smile, that's all I'm asking!"

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes as he watched his mate flail his arms petulantly.

"Scott doesn't believe that you can smile and I'd really like to prove to my best friend that my boyfriend doesn't have a permanent scowl etched on his face 24/7!"

Deciding he'd heard enough Derek pulled Stiles to his chest, making his mate squeak and flush bright red, and kissed along his jaw tenderly.

"But Stiles, don't you prefer being the only one who gets to see me smile?" He punctuated each word with a kiss to Stiles' skin.

Stiles' brain was short-circuiting and he could only stutter, "I-uh I- Oh dammit Derek! T-this isn't f-fair!"

Derek ignored his mate's words and proceeded to pull off Stiles' shirt, staring to press kisses into his flat stomach and nipping at his hip bones occasionally.

After a few minutes of this torture Stiles could take no more and bucked underneath his _far too sexy for his own good_ mate.

He panted, "Okay, okay, okay... No more about smiling or Scott. Just please stop teasing me and _do_ something!"

Derek smirked and pulled his own shirt off before pressing down chest-to-chest on the smaller male.

His eyes sparkled wickedly, "Now _that_ I can do."

* * *

**This one was a bit on the naughty side, but that's what the T-rating is for! ;P Hope you guys are enjoying these so far; thanks to all the people who have commented, faved, etc. I really appreciate it! :)**


	12. Eyes

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll put up a few chapters today to make up for my inactivity lately. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just write about them.**

* * *

**#12 - Eyes**

Derek stared at Stiles from across the room. Furniture was broken and scattered between them.

_Something terrible had happened in that room._

Familiar honey brown eyes stared back at him. Derek was used to seeing those eyes filled with a spark of life, alight with happiness and, more often than not, sarcastic humor.

Now they were vacant and soulless.

Wrong.

_Evil._

It wasn't _Stiles_ anymore, it was the _nogitsune_.

* * *

**So yeah it's another shorter one but I like it. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Breathe

**Just a little "Derek saves Stiles" drabble, because those are always fun to read. ^-^ Although I'm pretty sure it's obvious the _italics _are a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from Teen Wolf DVDs that I love to watch over and over! XD**

* * *

**#13 - Breathe**

"Dammit Stiles, c'mon... Breathe! _Breathe!_"

_It had been a routine sweep through the forest with the Pack but they had run into an Omega on the outer edge of the forest near a small lake. With 4 wolves (Derek, Scott, Isaac and Boyd) it had been easy enough to corner the rogue but they had failed to notice the other Omega (who was the other rogue's twin brother) that had skirted around them to where poor, human Stiles was standing off to the side. _

_Derek and the others had just subdued the first Omega when they heard Stiles cry out and they turned just in time to watch Stiles fly into the nearby lake. Isaac and Boyd rushed at the second Omega while Derek and Scott dove into the lake after Stiles._

_Scott had been the one to pull Stiles up and by the time they reached the shore again Boyd and Isaac had disposed of the other Omega as well. _

_Scott had started freaking out once he realized that Stiles wasn't breathing and so Derek had shoved him aside and immediately began CPR on the annoying little human he loved so much._

Derek continued pressing down on Stiles' unmoving chest almost frantically, never breaking his gaze away from the too pale face of the human.

A weak cough loosened the iron vice grip around Derek's heart and he let out an almost-sob of relief as he pulled Stiles' soaking wet and limp body against his chest.

"_Derek?"_

Derek pushed Stiles' wet hair off his face with a trembling hand which he then let drift down to cradle his pale cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! If I ever lost you..."

Stiles smiled up at him shakily, "Like I'd ever leave you, sourwolf. Somebody's got to make sure you crack a smile once in a while."

Derek let out a slightly hysterical laugh and hugged the trembling human closer, silently swearing to himself that he'd never let Stiles get hurt by anything but his own clumsiness ever again.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who's read and faved this story, I really apreciate it!**


End file.
